


Him

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when someone prompts me "something". Ian and Mickey suffer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Him

"Mickey? Say something…" Ian pleaded, looking at his boyfriend across the table.

Mickey scraped his plate with his fork, scooping up the last of his spaghetti. “Something.”

Ian huffed out, exasperated. “Don’t get cute..”

Mickey glared at him then shrugged, going back to his extremely interesting empty plate.

"Mick, I just want an answer. You’re being a prick and I’m not in the mood."

Mickey scoffed incredulously. “A prick? Wow. Where are we, fucking England? In that case, get off it!”

"No! Just tell me where you were! It’s not that hard, Mickey."

"I told you where I was! I don’t know what else you fucking want from me!" Mickey finally threw his fork down, and shoved back from the table. "I’m done."

Ian uncrossed his arms and straightened up. “Don’t you walk away, Mickey! I’m so tired of you walking away from me!”

Mickey turned on the spot and got right up in Ian’s face. “Me?! Me! Oh, you’re tired of me walking away! Is that it? Fuck you, Ian! Fuck you!” Mickey screamed, then turned and left the kitchen.

Ian followed after him. “Yeah, I fucking said it, Mick! We were young! I was young and I said I was sorry!”

"Wow, gee, thanks!" Mickey said sarcastically, grabbing his coat and checking the pockets to make sure his cigarettes were there. He put it on and headed for the door.

"Oh, okay. So Mickey Milkovich is done, huh? I’ve heard that before too. Where you going? Huh, Mick?"

Mickey was standing half in and half out the door now. He rubbed his face gruffly and couldn’t bare to even look at Ian. “Nowhere.”

"Bullshit, Mickey! You’re going to him, right? Just admit it!" Ian could feel the sting of liquid salt at his eyes, but he didn’t care if Mickey saw.

Mickey couldn’t speak. He made the mistake of looking at Ian’s face, and he knew he already knew the answer. He was.

"Mickey, please…" Ian’s voice finally broke. He didn’t know what he was asking. "Just, don’t……stay and talk to me."

But all Mickey could do was look down, as he let the door slam shut behind him, and left.


End file.
